Fall detection systems are used to detect fall incidents of a user and report such incidents to a remote care provider who may take appropriate action. To that end, the user wears a detection system which comprises a sensor providing an output signal that is indicative of a movement of the user. For example the sensor may be an accelerometer wherein the output signal provides acceleration data indicating for example an impact which may be caused by the user hitting the ground due to a fall. To reduce a false alarm rate the fall detection system may comprise more than one sensor to differentiate between an accidental fall and normal activities such as walking, moving to a sitting position, etc.
US20060279426 discloses a procedure and system for detecting a person's fall. A person under supervision wears a sensor consisting of at least one accelerometer and a magnetometer oriented in his vertical direction. A fall event is picked up when a significant and rapid oscillation of the acceleration signal coincides with a shift in the ambient magnetic field between two levels.